Making a Base
If one starts a tribe as the chief, the first thing they should focus on is building a solid base. On the picture to the right, there are multiple layers of walls. This is to further secure intruders from breaking in. This also provides time for a tribe to notice the intruders before they could break through the walls. The chief should guard their totem by putting 1 layer of any type of walls. Remember that multiple layers of walls can be broken at the same time. That is why it is recommended to space the walls out a bit. Alternating wood and stone walls is also a good idea because a person can only damage one wall at a time (unless they have a war hammer or other tool that can act as both axe and pick). Location It is also important to make a base near water, as fish is a good source of food, and since the main mode of travel is by water, a player can quickly establish a dock. Setting up a base next to another tribe's base may make another tribe angry, so choose your base location wisely. Many people build up on the floating island. This is a fantastic choice, because of its waterfall, it has a stable water supply, also, because of its location, many players may not be able to reach it after a tribe has cut the Sky Rope. This will protect the tribe from incoming intruders, as well as keeping the resources for themselves. Another popular location is the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Ice Version) and the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version). This is because of how isolated this area is. Not many people come to the caverns, other than for farming Hateful God, which is pretty uncommon. There is also only one entrance, therefore making it easier to defend than any other location on the map or if the situation turns grim, escape from the cave and scuttle the camp to prevent loot get raided. If one decides to make a base on one of the islands, it is recommended make the base slightly out to the water. The water will slow down the invader's movements, giving a player enough time to kill them with a ranged weapon before they reach land. It is also recommended to make a squad raft for a getaway if things turn bad. If the player decides to make their base on an isolated place that has limited resources, such as Ancient Underwater Caverns or a Floating Island, cultivating some plant boxes is heavily recommended and doing a crop rotation from tree fruits to bush fruits gives a stream of logs, leaves, and sticks which is essential to survival (Especially in making campfires and lengthening them). Since food is also limited, it is recommended to make a nest as well to provide proteins from chicken eggs to ease more hunger quicker because fruit does not replenish the player's hunger much. Organization Organizing chests is really important too. If the chests are unorganized, this could lead to slower and less efficient work getting done. If the chests are sorted, this lets players get the stone they would need in order to build walls. Materials such as iron and steel need to be placed in separate chests in case anyone in your tribe needs better armor or new tools. The player should put a chest near a Campfire to store food or place it near a Plant Box to indicate farmed goods. DO NOT PUT RARE MATERIALS LIKE MAGNETITE IN A CHEST AS RAIDERS OR EVEN OTHER TRIBE MEMBERS COULD STEAL IT. Location (2) Where do you want to put it if you lay low, though? Some of the following locations may be decent: # Ant Cave (Shelly Entrance), to the side where stone nodes are. Build around these, as they are out of the way and other players aren't likely to be interested in breaking in. # Around the join spawn! It may sound stupid, but building around the place where you build your character is far away from everyone and feasible to just make it huge with docks. # Lonely God’s Island. Lots of open space and difficult to get to. # Miserable God cave. Has a cave entrance whithatn easily be blocked as well as plenty of space, the Miserable God, and the Emerald Rock behind it. (The place have been removed) # Crystal Island’s secret cave. This is the greatest area to make a base since most people don't know this location. You can still go back to the island's surface too. Category:Tutorial Category:Gameplay Category:Guide Category:Tips Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies